Love Again
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Once they were friends. Then more. Now they're not even that. But can he fix that?


**{**_**I'm still in love but all I hear is nothing**_**}**

Natsu stared down at his cafeteria food in annoyance, the disgusting food not appealing to his hungry stomach.

"C'mon Flame Brain." Gray called, walking over to their usual table. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, uneasiness settling in his stomach.

"Uh...I'm good." Natsu replied, and Gray turned to raise an eyebrow at him. Realization dawned on the black haired boy and he smiled awkwardly.

"She's not there." Gray confirmed quietly, causing Natsu's uneasiness to vanish. He grinned widely and followed after his frival, setting his tray down.

"Hey Natsu!" Juvia greeted, turning immediately to Gray with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey Juvia." He responded, not wanting to invade in their time together. He smiled at Mira who smiled back, chatting up Gajeel and Levy.

Suddenly, Levy's eyes darted over Natsu's head and widened. Everyone turned eerily quiet at the same time, confusing him slightly.

"What?" Natsu asked. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, causing him to freeze.

Because it was _her. _

He instantly stiffened up, slowly turning around to be met with his ex girlfriend.

"Natsu," She said curtly, obvious distaste written on her features.

"Lucy," He replied just as coldly, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Thanks for keeping _my _friends company, but you can leave now." She said coolly, everyone instantly freezing. The air crackled with tension between the two, everyone else shrinking back.

"It's funny how you think they like you more." He snorted, not even caring to look at her anymore. He turned back to his tray, back to chewing on his food.

"I think you're just sad, and disgusting." Lucy quipped back, shifting her books in her hands as she took a step closer. "Now could you get up?"

"Why should I?" He retorted, turning to her while scooping macaroni into his mouth.

"Because that's my seat." She responded, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't see your name on it." He smirked childishly, waiting for her reaction.

"You'll see my name on your ass if you-"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Natsu cut her off, grinning widely. Her face turned red, but they both knew it was from anger and not embarrassment.

"Get up!" She yelled, and now the whole cafeteria turned silent. Everyone watched the two closely, wondering who would strike first.

"Make me!" He growled back.

"This is the exact reason why we broke up!" Natsu's eyes widened and he rounded on her, black eyes piercing.

"We both know that's not the reason." He said so harshly she felt a shiver go up her spine. She refused to look at him, turning her head to the side as she tried to seem indifferent.

"Your feelings are irrelevant to me now, Natsu." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know I don't do big words, _Luce." _ Natsu snorted in response.

"Don't call me Luce." She whispered, turning to glare at him.

"Why not, Luce?" He smirked, enjoying the flare of her nose.

"You're such a jerk!" She slammed her fist against his chest, doing no damage at all. "And _that's _why we broke up." She said, not daring to break eye contact.

He suddenly backed away, turning his back to her "bingo," he whispered, rushing out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"I messed up dude."

"I know."

"She hates me."

"With every fiber of her being."

"I love her."

"It's obvious."

Natsu groaned, covering his face with his hands. He didn't know what to do, sure they had broken up but he _still wanted her._

No, he _needed _her. Just looking at the blonde made him want to kiss her. He barely kept himself together around her.

And he was an idiot, they broke up because of him. Him and his stupid stupidness. How could he forget her birthday? How could he forget her mother's death anniversary?

He was an asshole, that's how. Just a plain ass. And he knew it, too.

He loved her though, with all his heart and soul. He couldn't live without her. And yet she was still pissed at him, which caused him to be pissed at himself, which caused him to just be pissed in general.

His grades were slipping and so were his dad's expectations. The disappointed look he saw everyday he was soon becoming accustom to.

"What do I do?" He muttered into his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to the stupid ice face, seeking for some words of wisdom.

"Dude, just go and apologize. She still totally likes you, it's obvious." Gray reassured. Natsu felt his spirits lift and a smile found it's way onto his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"I dunno, probably. Worst case scenario, she hates you forever and you'll just become some crazy stalker who'll soon murder her." Gray smirked.

"Like you and Juvia?" Natsu countered. Gray frowned, snorting in response.

"Just go talk to Lucy, idiot. Sting's got his eye on her." Gray reminded. Natsu felt his face harden, a frown coming onto his face.

"Like hell he does." He mumbled, walking out of the school.

* * *

Lucy sat down at the bench, looking around curiously. Sting had said he had wanted to meet her after school, and so she waited.

But where was the other blond?

She suddenly heard footsteps and looked up, only for her eyes to darken.

Natsu Dragneel.

She was so head over heels for him she could barely stand it. Her heart started like a race car and wouldn't stop even ten minutes after he left.

How could she love him? He was a dumbass. He was a delinquent and didn't care about anyone but himself.

He never even told her he loved her.

He probably didn't anyway, which made it harder. She loved him more than she should, and now she pays the price.

She didn't need him. She shouldn't need him.

But she did.

"Luce?" Lucy felt her heart crack slightly as she stared into the eyes of the man of her dreams, trying to seem cold and uncaring.

"Sorry, I mean Lucy." He corrected himself after he saw her face.

"What?" She sniffed, eying him carefully.

"Can we...talk?" Natsu asked carefully.

"No thanks," Lucy stared at her nails for moment, hoping he couldn't hear her heart beating.

"Please!" He begged, taking her hands. She stared at him in surprise and he quickly corrected himself once more, clearing his throat as he sat down next to her.

"Lucy...I'm sorry." Natsu began. Lucy rose her eyebrows, already stunned.

"Oh?" Was all she could manage.

"I'm really sorry, I know I'm an asshole and I act like I don't care about anybody else but I do. I care a lot for you. And I don't like caring for people because they either usually die or leave me so I was scared to care for you. And...I-I guess what I'm saying is I love you." He concluded, bracing for her response.

She sat silent for a few minutes before starting "Well I'm surprise."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He rose an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"Well what did you think I was going to say? Oh geez Natsu I love you so much? Well guess what, I _did _love you, but you obviously took too long, and now I don't." Lucy turned away from him, trying to keep herself from crying. She couldn't believe this, the guy she loved loved her back!

"B-But Luce!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Goodbye, Natsu." She mumbled, standing up to walk away. She walked a little ahead and felt a tear slip down her cheek, realizing he really wasn't going to go after her.

But then she felt a tug on her arm, and suddenly she was being turned around, lips pressed against her own.

She felt her body slowly melt into it, missing the feeling. She had missed Natsu so much it was unbearable.

And now she had him, right?

"Lucy please don't leave me, I love you." He whispered, his voice slightly cracking. She opened her eyes and stared at the pinkette in front of her in surprise, biting her lip.

"But we broke up." She responded quietly.

"Then let's not do the same thing twice, I'll change, I promise. I won't be so obnoxious and I'll remember everything and tell you I love you everyday! Whatever you want, just come back." Natsu pressed his lips against her temple, and she shed another tear.

"You don't have to do all of that Natsu, but...I love you, too." She whispered bashfully, her cheeks red. She looked up to see him grinning widely, pulling her closer in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Literally wrote this in ten minutes omg I'm supposed to be asleep I don't like doing things I'm not supposed to eeeek!**

**ANOTHER OOC FLUFF **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


End file.
